reclafandomcom-20200215-history
Knightfall (Book)
Knightfall is the second book in the Reclamtion Era Series written by Aidan Hunter The Story Running. Gunfire everywhere. I have to find my wife. The streets of Coruscant are mobbed with people running left and right, but I have to get to my apartment, I need to get to Aleena. The damned soldiers just started shooting at us. The people who were sworn to protect us, are now mowing us apart. 200 yards away. Almost there. I can see my building, with people running out the door. I need a weapon. I see a soldier firing at some people 20 feet away, so I bolt to him, and tackle him, picking up the weapon he dropped. Then I finish the job, and blast his head in. Running with the blaster, I enter the lobby of my building. The first thing that hits me is the silence, then the stench. I take the lift up to the 247th floor, apartment 15A. I swing open the door to see a soldier pointing his gun at Aleena. “You son of a bitch!” I start shooting him repeatedly until his limp remains collapse to the floor. Then I look at Aleena, and she smiles at me. Suddenly, that beautiful face is torn viciously apart by a laser. She crumples to the floor. I look to the left, where a soldier looks at me, without life in his eyes, and shoots me. The pain of red hot light flying through your intestines, searing them shut, is something that I thought I’d never feel. Unable to realize what just happened I sink to the floor. Just before my vision turns white, the last thing I see before I die, is a soldier pointing the barrel of his gun at my eyes, and pulling the trigger. '' ''' ''' ''“In the wake of the Coruscant Attacks, many Authoritarian Soldiers have been committing mass slaughter on other planets, leaving many to wonder if these acts are related, or are they part of a massive galaxy wide coup” The News was all the same nowadays. Since the initial civilian purge on Coruscant seven months ago, people have been on the edge of their seats, especially with the invading armies of the Yuuzhan Vong pillaging planet after planet. The damned Authority that is supposed to be our government hasn’t done a damn thing. Their soldiers have suddenly been brainwashed almost, as if they don’t realize who they are killing. I’m Damien Antilles by the way. Heir to some fortune apparently, because my great grandfather played some pivotal role in the Galactic Civil War 86 years ago. I haven’t gotten the notice yet. Anyhow, I tend to lay low, and keep my head down, because these robot-like soldiers will shoot anything that breathes the wrong way. Things have been relatively quiet here on Tatooine, well, since the Authority freed it from the Coalition. Bastards they are. Every single Coalition scumbag. Apparently they were caught bringing the Yuuzhan Vong into the galaxy through some space portal on some planet called Lebanon or something. That’s the word on the street at least. Now the Authority have been recently taking people from their homes, and reportedly doing strange experiments on them, this has been causing an uproar the last few weeks. I leave the Cantina, and walk towards my hut in the beautiful lawless city of Mos Eisley. There have been attacks on the soldiers here from different rebel groups. They vandalize Authority warships, and steal their weaponry. On my way home, I imagined my daughter tending to our single Moisture Evaporator. Such a beautiful child. Her mother was an angel sent from heaven, until her brains were melted and splattered across the walls of our home by a Pau’an warrior of the Coalition. You would think witnessing a sight like that would scar a eight year old child. But she is the toughest person I know. When I got to the house, there was a notice posted on the door: To the parent or guardian of Aysha Antilles. She has been chosen by The Galactic Authority of the State of Coruscant to undergo a series of aptitude tests among the smartest children of the galaxy. She will be returned to you when the A-Tests are concluded. Your Kaiser thanks you for your understanding. Sincerely, Alsten Gabbett. ' ' Shit. I ran inside and searched the house screaming Aysha’s name. As said in the stupid notice, she was not in the house. I didn’t know what to do; My mind was moving in 50 different directions. Think Damien, think. Wait a minute! I know that there are Rebels on Tatooine, but there have been talks of a full fledged Insurrection based out of an old Resistance headquarters on D’Qar. If I can somehow get to the Insurrection, maybe they can lead me to Aysha. I decided to return to the Cantina, and just listen for things related to rebellion and the Insurrection. Days went by, and I grew very impatient. 4 days of straight stakeout in the Cantina, and I heard the word Insurrection come from a Biff’s mouth. I got up and made way across the the room, and plopped down next to the Biff and his Wookie friend. “Hi there! My name is Damien Antilles. I overheard you say Insurrection? Do you mean as in The Insurrection?” The Biff and Wookie exchanged looks, and then suddenly I had an open flesh wound on my shoulder. I passed out. I woke up tied to a wooden stake somewhere in the Jundland Wastes. The Biff and Wookie were standing about 10 feet away, discussing something in some foreign language. The Biff then turned around and walked towards me. Then he reached behind his back and pulled out an electro-staff. Crap. He shoved it into my chest, and I was shocked with at least 600 volts. My brain was fried. “How do you know about The Insurrection?” the Biff asked. “I don’t sir,” I hastily said back, “Only word on the street. My daughter Aysha was taken by The Authority, and I thought that this Insurrection could help me find her.” The Biff exchanged a look with the wookie. “We know where she is, she’s dead.” They’re lying. “You’re wrong! How can you be so sure.” The Biff whipped around and angrily yelled at me. “Do not test my patience you scum. Every person who is taken by The Authority is wheeled away to a remote base on Hoth. There the people are tested on with various chemicals. We have had a team of Insurrectionists travel to Hoth, they never came back. We overheard them on the comms, yelling...screaming. You’re daughter is dead.” I refuse to believe that. “You’re wrong. I don’t believe a single word of that. Rebellions are built on the courage to try stand up against wrongdoings, and to never give up.” The Biff glared at me for a moment. “Alright, you’re coming with us to D’Qar. Vrei Advaltine will speak with you there.” ' ' I was escorted to a prisoner cell block in their base. About two or so hours later, a woman walked into the block, and you can tell just by looking at her that she’s the boss. She stopped at the door to my cell, and opened it up. “Walk with me.” So, we started walking throughout the base. Every time we passed guards, they would salute her, proving that she is in control. After awhile, I started getting anxious. “This is a lovely base, but I am sure you have something to say to me.” She stopped walking, and looked at me. “My name is Vrei Advaltine, Director of the Insurrection, and you are?” “I’m Damien. Damien Antilles.” She looked at me, trying to read my mind or something of the sorts. “Well Damien Antilles, I hear that your daughter has been taken by The Authority to Hoth for experimentation. I am here to tell you that I believe your daughter is alive. I have full confidence that we will be able to get her back alive and well. I know you may be wondering as to why we are helping, and that’s because Hoth has been a primary target for our operations for sometime. We are launching a full scale invasion tomorrow.” Damn that easy? “Let me ask you Damien, do you have any military training?” “I can shoot a gun, and fly a skyhopper.” “That is good, we will be launching soon, please follow me.” The ships were massive, miles long. I’ve never actually seen a cruiser up close before. We had to take a small shuttle to the bridge of the ship. After a 5 minute shuttle ride, we arrived to the command center in the Bridge of the ship. “Welcome to the Antilles Almighty Damien,” said Vrei. “Antilles Almighty? You have to be pulling a joke on me.” “We aren’t actually. During the Galactic Civil War, Wedge Antilles was known for his bravery during many of the key battles of the war. In naming the capital ship Antilles Almighty, we hoped that it would give us moral strength to carry out a mission.” We rose off the ground and sped out of the atmosphere of D’Qar at a moderate speed. When we arrived in orbit, I was astonished at what I saw. As far as the eye can see, ships were present. Thousands of ships, big and small. “Captain Andor please set course for Hoth, and notify the Striker Armada to follow,” commanded Vrei. “Yes Director.” Whoosh. Speed so fast that when I moved my hands in front of my face, they seemed distorted. After only 20 minutes, we zoomed out of hyperspace, to face a wall of ships. We caught them off guard, as we bombarded the gigantic cruisers with catastrophic blasts. It seemed easy. Too easy. The battle ended up being fierce, but not as fierce as Vrei expected. The remaining ships fell back to hyperspace. We formed a blockade around the planet. “Damien now you and I will assist the ground forces in claiming the planet. The Authority are stationed in an old Alliance base called Echo Base.” So I followed Vrei to a dropzone on board the ship. We entered what seemed to be a large container. When we got inside, Vrei ordered me along with several dozen other soldiers to strap in. She also strapped in. A droid appeared out of the darkness of the container and said, “Are we all strapped in? Good, Initiating drop in 3….2….1….Drop.” All bodily fluids felt to have sunk to the lowest parts of my body. We were going fast. Really fast. Oh shit. I looked out the window see the whole container enveloped in fire. We were falling straight down to Hoth. We fell fast, but slow enough to see the other drop pods falling with us. Flak guns from the surface were shooting down pods left and right. Suddenly a large explosion to the right of me ripped open the container. I watched in horror as soldiers were ripped out of the container and propelled straight down to their demise. I looked over at Vrei; She was still fastened into her seat and she gave me a reassuring nod as we plummeted to the ground. BANG. That’s the last thing I remember. The next thing was Vrei standing over me shaking me awake. “Damien. Damien! Get up we are outside Echo Base.” I slowly got up and looked around. Out of the 60 people that entered the container, eleven of us remained. The rest either were sucked out of the pod, or are splattered on the walls. “Rough landing,” I thought. I picked up the nearest blaster and ran outside with the rest of the congregation. The battle was already underway. About 1000 yards away was a fortification dug into the side of a mountain. To the left of it, a massive circular gun firing rounds into the sky. To the right, 10 flak guns firing at various ships and drop pods on the way. “Here’s the plan,” started Vrei, We are to rush Echo Base, and eliminate the Authority threat. Damien, our intel suggests that your daughter is located in the east wing. You, me, and fifteen others will go and find your daughter. The rest of you will continue with the mission. Roll out!” We were running fast. Faster and faster. Snow was flying everywhere. Blaster fire whizzed past my face too many times. I glance to the left to see an ally’s face imploded in red blaster fire. Don’t stop, Aysha is too close to quit. Suddenly, I felt a searing pain pulsate through my shoulder. I promptly fell to the ground, face first into the snow. I forced myself up to look at the damage. A clean hole straight through my shoulder. It was still glowing orange. Shit. I can’t stop now. I jumped up and kept running. Up ahead, I saw Vrei and our battalion taking cover in a trenchline. “Damien were you hit? Are you okay?” “It’s not important, how are we even going to get inside Echo Base?” Vrei replied, “I have ordered The Antilles Almighty to fire an orbital strike outside the Base, eliminating the foe. Here it comes, take cover!” I glanced upward to see a massive blue beam shoot down from the heavens, meshing with the ground in an epic and cataclysmic eruption. The noise was unbearable loud. When the smoke cleared, the majority of the enemy soldiers were killed. We stormed the base. ~~ ' ' The entrance to Echo Base was a hangar. Vrei and I took our troops towards the East Wing, while the rest cleared out the hangar and made way for the West wing and the Ion Cannon control room. We ran through the tunnels. Snow and ice was falling from the ceilings. We rounded the corner, to find four Authoritarian troops staring at us. Without hesitation, we cut them down with our blasters. We kept running. You could feel the tremors in the tunnels, from the battle taking place above. In fact, the whole place was rattling. Suddenly, an alien voice was heard over the loudspeaker, barking orders angrily. Out of a door ahead, two eight feet tall humanoids rushed out firing strange weapons at us. Yuuzhan Vong. Despite our best efforts, they managed to kill four of our soldiers before they collapsed on the cold rock floors. Vrei looked at them, unable to process it. “Yuuzhan Vong. The Authority, our government, is working with the damned Yuuzhan Vong!” I replied, “We don’t have time to process any of this. Aysha is close I can feel it.” So we kept running down the seemingly endless hallway. Finally we got to a door which read Testing Room. Vrei opened the door. ~~~~ The foolish Insurrection managed to find our base on Hoth. Clever. Ever since the Kaiser ordered Executive Order 67, they’ve been everywhere. It’s alright though. They have no idea what is in store for them. Our new alliance with the Yuuzhan Vong has proven to be great. We have been claiming the remaining Coalition planets left and right. Blaster fire came from down the hallway. Then an explosion at the door. Perfect. Seven insurgents came through the door, blasters armed and all pointed at me. A man walked further towards me. “Where is my fucking daughter?!” I smirked at his lack of brains. “My name is Alsten Gabbett. Welcome to Echo Base. You must be the parent of Aysha Antilles of Mos Eisley. You came with quite the party.” He pointed it closer to me, now on my head. “I said, where is she?!” I was out of options. I wanted to spare them I really did. “I will bring her to you. Protocol droid, bring out Subject 114.” The droid went inside the test zone and brought her out. At the sight of what was left of her, the man dropped his weapon and sunk to the floor. She was dead, but she wasn’t. Her spinal cord was alive, commanding her lifeless body to move. We have done it. Operation ShadowStick was in full swing. We have successfully engineered the Knightfall Virus. “Test Subject 114, walk towards your father.” The creature obeyed. It hobbled over to its old father and snarled at him, biting at the air. Her father tried to reason with it. “Aysha it’s me, daddy. Aysha I know you’re in there! What the hell did you do to her?!” I looked at him, and I looked at his friends. Then for a second, it was as if I blanked out, or lost my memory, all of a sudden I was standing right next to him, with him looking at me confused. “Protocol droid, release the Knightfall Virus. Key Words: Alpha ,November, Alpha, Romeo, Charlie, Hotel…..yankee.” “Command received, launching the Knightfall Virus in ten seconds, you cannot cancel.” A woman looked at me. “What’s the Knightfall Virus?” “A super weapon like no other. Your pitiful Insurrection will fall,” I responded. I looked behind me through a glass window to see the massive rocket preparing for take off. “Five….Four….Three….Two….One….Lift Off.” In a blur of blue light and a red of explosion, the rocket was gone. Straight into hyperspace. Destination, Corellia. I turned around, and felt a bolt penetrate my heart. I fell to my knees, looking up at the band of rebels. I smiled. “Long live The Authority.” ~~~~ ' ' Running. The whole damn place was collapsing on itself. It was truly horrible witnessing Damien’s lifeless daughter walk towards him, and bite him. We had to put her down, and Commander Gabbett, who was on our kingpin list. Damien is unconscious right now, on the back of Lieutenant Grayston. Outside, a shuttle was waiting to pick us up. Don’t look back Vrei. I looked back. Shit. Everything behind us was collapsing, including the ground, into a deep and dark abyss. We made it to the hangar, where Yuuzhan Vong were slaughtering our soldiers. At least ten of them spotted us, and charged at us with their weapons. I saw a Vong warrior stick his arm down a soldier’s throat, and pull his spinal cord out. Not good. By the time we made it to the hangar doors, all but me, Damien, and Grayston survived. 50 yards away was a shuttle, packed with armor piercing weaponry firing into the hangar. 10 yards away. We were going to make it. Zap. Grayston collapsed in a heap. I couldn’t leave Damien behind. I grabbed his arms at pulled like hell towards the ship. We barely made it on board, and the ship high tailed it out of their. As I stared out the window, I watch the entire snowy landscape of Hoth sink into oblivion. On board the Antilles Almighty, we watch the rest of the planet collapse on itself. Gone. I walked to the medical bay to check on the status of Damien. When I entered the room, I heard shrieking calls bellowing out of Damien’s mouth. His arm was completely enlaced in black tendrils that were slowly moving up his arm. His vicious yells sounded inhuman. The medical droid obviously had no idea what to do. I thought quickly, because I knew that it would spread. I ripped the scalpel from the droids hand. I began cutting into his arm, just below the shoulder. Brownish-green blood spewed from the wound, the protruding bone was laced in even more tendrils. I began cutting more, sawing against the bone. The tendrils make loud snapping sounds when cut. Damien was in excruciating pain, but still unconscious. I was halfway through the bone Almost done. I was in the mid way of the bone where I saw the virus itself, a large black worm like thing inside the middle of his bone, connected to all the tendrils. I took the scalpel and stabbed the worm, I heard a loud shriek erupt from the mouth of Damien. Then I finished cutting the bone all the way through. I told to the medical droid to take the limb to the science team and tell the to analyze it immediately. I was amazed at the fact that no blood was coming from the stump at the end of Damien’s arm. ~~ ' ' Chaos is nonstop on Corellia now. Two days ago, an explosion happened in the capital city. Now, everyone who is dying turns into an undead freak of nature that runs after the living. My family and I have been on the run. In the sky, the Authority ships loom overhead watching us all die, as if we are lab rats. This outbreak is unstoppable. Nothing ever seen before in the Galaxy’s history. ~~~ Corellia is in ruins. The Knightfall Virus has consumed the planet whole, with little resistance, despite the military police and militia fighting it. It is rumored that the virus has spread through the Corellian Run to more planets. Death looms throughout the Galaxy. Since the outbreak, reports of the Yuuzhan Vong invading planets has stopped. We have only one thing to do, invade Coruscant. If we don’t we may not be able to stop the virus or the Yuuzhan Vong. In the Insurrection fleet, there are 800,000 built spacecraft, and joined spacecraft. The Authority have 500,000. We should be able to win this battle. I walk out of the War Room to Damien’s room. He is trying to get used to his new mechanical arm. I asked him how he was feeling. He looked at me with a grim look of sadness. “Well, I lost my only daughter, and the galaxy is imploding.” He does have a point. What if we can’t stop the virus? We don’t even know if the cure is on Coruscant. “Damien, we are going to be attacking Coruscant. Our Bothan spies say that the Yuuzhan Vong have gathered there along with the Authority’s fleet. It’s our only chance at beating them, and hopefully stopping the virus. We need to kill the Kaiser.” Damien looked at me as if he had some sort of epiphany. “His name is Jelahan Mozh….Onimi.” I looked at him blankly. “What does that mean?” “The Kaiser’s name is Jelahan Mozh….but it's also Onimi.” “How do you know this?” “I don’t...I just had this feeling, and all of a sudden that name popped in my head.” Well that’s not weird. “Okay Damien, I don’t know what to make of that, but we are en route to Coruscant as we speak, I want to know if you will be willing fight.”\ “Without a doubt. Those bastards are going to feel real pain.” ~~~~ We sped out of hyperspace; coolest thing ever. Imagine seeing hundreds of thousands of space ships exploding into existence and unleashing hell on the enemy. Soon after however, we realized that the Yuuzhan Vong were technologically superior. Ships were being destroyed on both sides of the playing ground, but more on ours. The Antilles Almighty was taking a beating. Vrei and I were in the war room, focusing attacks on different areas of the defensive perimeter. All of a sudden the ship shuddered and something penetrated the hull of the ship. Vrei opened up comms in the lower decks. “Lieutenant Collins, what in the hell was that?” “Ma’am! This massive ship just collided with ours, and thousands of….things are crawling out of it ripping our people apart! I don’t know how much longer we can─” The comms died. Knightfall. I turned to Vrei. “We need to abandon ship now.” But we weren’t going to have time. The ship was hurtling towards the surface. Vrei had an idea. “Captain! Aim this ship towards the Senate Building let’s give these shits a show.” “Yes ma’am!” ' ' Speed was increasing, but we need to level out, otherwise we would become a huge pillar of fire. The captain opened up and released all hatches and drag fins. We soon began to level out, but we were increasing speed. The sprawling skyline of Galactic City. The Senate District was coming into view. Crunch. We started to hit buildings, incinerating them on impact. We were hurtling faster and faster, coming closer and closer. “BRACE FOR IMPACT” Darkness. ~~~~~ “My liege, the cruiser Antilles Almighty just crashed into the senate building,” said Myn Eberle. “Yes Myn, I saw it happen. It is not like we are directly across from the building.” “I am terribly sorry master.” Onimi grew restless. “No! You have failed to see the obvious. I am tired of pulling the facade of being like you creatures. You all must perish!” Onimi raised his hand. Myn flew up into the air and her body was slammed against the wall, knocking her unconscious. Onimi then flung his hand, and Myn’s limp body was thrown against the other wall, leaving an indent in the wall. He left her lifeless body to sit there, as a sort of trophy for his rise to power. ' ' “Kaiser Mozh.” “Yes Commander Gabbett.” “The Antilles Almighty crashed to the surface, bringing a swarm of Knightfall infected to the surface. We are attempting to contain them, but we are having….trouble.” “I have the utmost faith in your ability to contain this outbreak. See to it that they are wiped out completely.” “Yes Kaiser.” ' ' ~~~~~ It was a miracle that I survived Hoth. I was shot four times through the chest. My lifeless body was recovered by Yuuzhan Vong warriors and I was brought back to Coruscant. They injected me with Knightfall, and I was healed, the wounds completely sealed by the worm. Now, the Insurrection brought the fight home, not to mention the infected have reached the city. We stationed troops along the highpoints surrounding the crash site. We were unleashing pay loads of firepower on the outpour of infected, thousands of them. We had them relatively contained. ' ' Nonstop shooting from our troops lasted ten minutes. Then we saw a band of rebels emerge from the wreckage of the ship. A man that I recognized was in the front. He raised his hands and lifted ten infected into the air, and launched them far away. A force user. “All forces focus fire on the rebels!” ~~ Well that was not expected. Vrei and I, plus a band of survivors, rushed out to discover thousands of infected running into the city. One hurled itself on top of me, and I raised my hand to block it. That’s when it flew up into the air and out of site. Okay… that was weird. I looked at a few more infected and pushed my hand through the air. I felt all the air around my hand being pushed towards them, and I watched them fly into the air. Okay this is new. Out of nowhere, lasers started flying at me. Can’t block those. I had a pretty cool idea. I pushed my hand to the ground and forced myself up into the air. I somersaulted onto the perimeter of the soldiers and started blasting them away, dodging and weaving their bullets. Then I saw him, Alsten Gabbett. Anger rushed through me. I wanted to kill him. I wanted to rip him apart. I started rushing towards him, faster and faster, traveling at inhuman speeds. Blaster fire was directed towards me, but it almost dissipated when near me. Almost there. Gabbett turned around and saw me, but it was too late. I punched him as hard as I can. He flew up into the air, and landed back onto the ground. Blood oozed out of his mouth. He hobbled up. “Mr. Antilles, this is quite a surprise.” My face flushed with anger. “I have no idea what’s happening to me right now, but I can tell you one thing. Today’s the last day you live you son of a bitch!” I hoisted him up into the air, and put my hands next to each other. Then, I pushed them apart in opposite directions. Alsten shrieked in pain. Blood began to soak his shirt, as I heard bones popping and breaking. His body was splitting apart. “Antilles!” he gargled while blood poured out of his mouth,”The kaiser….is a Yuuzhan vong….you must….stop….him…” I heard what he said, but didn’t retain it. I only had the picture of Aysha’s decaying face in my mind. Blood began to seep out of his eyes, blinding him as he was slowly torn apart. He looked at me one last time, then his eyes rolled back into his head. I couldn’t stop. I had to finish the job. I looked up at the Kaiser’s tower, and pulled back on my arms. Then with all the strength I had, I pushed Gabbett’s half-torn limp body towards the observatory in the building. I watched as it crashed into the room. Done. I looked over a Vrei, and she looked at me, horrified. I didn’t care. I had to finish this. Running across the courtyard, dodging all bullets and infected. Someone shot at me, and I thought to myself, no. I grabbed the bolt, and flung it back at the shooter. Pierced him straight through the heart. I didn’t have time to think about how the hell I was doing what I was doing, I needed to kill the Kaiser. I exploded into the lobby, bullying my way through security guards defending from the infected. Up the elevator shaft I climbed like some sort of animal. Angry flowed through me, coursing through my veins like blood as I thundered into his office, and lay my eyes on the Kaiser. Jelahan Mozh, the person responsible for the deaths of millions, and the infection of millions. I cock my arm back, feeling the air around me fuse around me, when all of a sudden I couldn’t move. All of my rage hit a brick wall. The Kaiser slowly turned around, revealing himself to be a frail old man. “What sorcery did you put on my Mozh?! Why can’t I hurt you?” The man smiled at me. “Simply because the Force doesn’t affect me. But I can affect the Force. You are very very powerful also. Tell me, what is your name?” “Damien Antilles! And you and your damn Knightfall Virus are responsible for the death of my beautiful daughter Aysha. I am going to watch you suffer.” Mozh chuckled at the thought of that. “You are going to split me down the center, like you did to my Commander, Alsten Gabbett over here? Don’t think too hastily. I am more powerful than you, more powerful than anyone for that matter. The leader of the Coalition wielded the Force, went by the name Plagueis. He is dead now. You have no chance, in fact you should surrender, and bow down to me, your leader.” “I would rather die.” “So be it.” For a split second, Damien broke free of Mozh’s grasps and charged at him and attempted to life the kaiser up in the air using the Force. It was very ineffective. “NO! No no no no no. Do NOT think you are capable of something like that. You have served your pitiful rebellion well Damien. You brought them right to my doorstep, but in the end you failed.” He activated a comm channel and told someone to execute Order 68. “Your forces will die both below and above, and the Yuuzhan Vong shall reign once again.” And with that, Mozh began to morph. He grew three feet in height. Muscles laced around his frail figure, his face grew longer. His nose fell into his skull. His body grew scarred. Out of his chest piece grew a large serpentine-like staff. He look at Damien and smiled. “I am Onimi, Lord of the Yuuzhan Vong, and your time in the Galaxy is at an end.” It was at this moment that Damien realized he was messing with a force far greater than his own. He bowed down his head, preparing for the worst. Onimi raised a finger and Damien was launched across the room, through a wall into the Kaiser’s quarters. Damien tried to get up, but Onimi shut him down. Onimi raised him back up into the air, and out of Onimi’s finger tips shot bolts of lightning directed at Damien. Antilles writhed in pain. Onimi grinned at his pain. He decided to get more gruesome. He put his hands together and pulled them apart. Damien’s legs were ripped right off his skeleton. The shrieking coming out of Damien’s mouth was enough to shatter glass. Finally, with one final shove, Onimi flung Damien’s body out of the window. Barely awake, Damien watched the observatory window grow smaller and smaller. Above he say blasts of green kyber beams firing into the sky, and saw pieces of Insurrection ships crash to the ground. He realized there was no way to defend the galaxy from the Yuuzhan Vong. He closed his eyes and waited to be greeted with the ground. Finally, he will be at peace, and he will be with Aysha.